randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pennywise vs Freddy Krueger
Pennywise vs Freddy Krueger is the seventh installment of the Random Rap Battles series. It's the seventh episode of Random Rap Battles Season 1. It pits Nightmare on Elm Street's, Freddy Krueger against It character, Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Cast *Daddyphatsnaps as Freddy Krueger *Daddyphatsnaps as Pennywise the Dancing Clown Lyrics Verse 1 Freddy: The original nightmare coming out in the night air, fall asleep and I'm right there in your mind's eye if you die there then your mine boy, I don't fight fair. You think I'm terrified of bright hair?! 27 years you'll be asleep, me ? I'll be creeping up in your dreams! That's a long time, I am relentless. At best you're an apprentice, taking your appendix, give you tetanus, antiseptics! Cannot help you, I am wreckless, and death is infectious Haunt you on your precious nap time Then leave you breathless Verse 1 Pennywise : Ooh ! What a bad boy Scare Pennywise? Bad choice, Haunt you out in broad daylight Show you nightmares Till you’re pale white (like me) I don’t need sleep Send you 6 ft deep Clean sweep Of your peeps When I seep deeply When I find any fear unique And I’ll use that And abuse that One fact ‘Till your mind bruise cracks Into fragments Till you’re stagnant And you can’t move, it’s entrapment Of your mind At anytime! Got a small time frame , Many crimes Gonna happen , then I’ll disappear, To the darkness, Come and visit here . Bridge (2x) : This , is a battle, Battle for your nightmares, Scared ? Leave you rattled. Hide now and recite prayers . Can you hide ? NO ! Can you run ? NO ! Nowhere you can GO ! Death knocking at your DOOR ! Verse 2 Freddy: In my world , You’re a jester. Just a copy , I’m the mentor. Visionary . An inventor Of your worst fears , Come and enter . Clown head , Meet the blade hand , Cutting through your head Till to the ray bans , What kind of killer Only kills children Easy target . What a villain. Who are they more afraid of ? Just a little clown , With some makeup ?! My face is the real fear , Done this eight times, And I’m still here . I am legend Get your weight up ! I’m the reason those kids stay up ! They would rather see you raise up , Then me . Cuz they’ll never wake up ! Verse 2 Pennywise : Eight times ? Huh ..? What an embarrassment ! If you were intelligent , You would just stop By that comparison Never been caught ! That’s kind of embarrassing! Knives for hands ? Wow ! So unoriginal For such a mythical criminal Minimal thought... Really that’s quizzical ! You could have brought , Anything fictional ! Is that all you’ve got ? Really so typical, Jason, Myers, you , You imbeciles ! Pitiful, really I am the pinnacle ! Making those Derry kids miserable! Watch and learn , I shock and burn , And float my prey , And watch them churn , The town ignores , They’re not concerned. I’ll kill them all ! They never learn ! Bridge (2x): This , is a battle, Battle for your nightmares, Scared ? Leave you rattled. Hide now and recite prayers . Can you hide ? NO ! Can you run ? NO ! Nowhere you can GO ! Death knocking at your DOOR ! Category:Horror